It Started With A Kiss
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 45: By Yaio-Yuri-lover100. "Edward's and Jacob's hidden love for each other is taken advantage by a vampire who quotes Bram Stroker's Dracula. "


Edward watched the wolf in front of his TV annoyed. Every single time it was the same story over and over again. Jacob would tell Edward how Bella didn't belong with Edward. How she would be safer with a shape shifter younger than her and how Edward would fail Bella in the end. Bella needed a person who would put her life before…. Edward drifted off. He and Jake couldn't be in the same room without this worn out recording being played endlessly without the slightest hope that it would ever end.

_Make it end Edward please! Its bad enough we let the stupid mutt inside to stink up the house! Do we really need to listen to this too! You're not paying attention are you? You're just listening to Jasper thinking to himself about blood!_ Rosalie ranted. It wasn't true. He wasn't listening to Jasper but that didn't mean he was listening to the wolf either.

Tired of being held in a room where all he could hear was bloodthirsty thoughts and two ranting lunatics, Edward headed towards the door.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to you bloodsucker!" Jake followed behind. Edward paused and turned to the wolf. He had heard that word so many times he almost thought of just switching his name so Jacob would understand it no longer offended him.

"Don't you get tired of doing this all the time?" Edward asked whispering. He hoped Rosalie hadn't heard it but he doubted it sine she was only one room away.

"No" Jake replied firmly. "I like seeing you annoyed." Edward sighed he could practically see what the wolf would say and do. First he would lean against the wall grinning as if he just won the fight. As Edward thought this Jake did just that. Now he plans to say something about fighting for Bella.

"Fighting for a good cause inspires you to keep going." He stated a smile on his lips.

_Ouch_. Edward thought sarcastically. And now he will finish his interrupted speech. Good thing Bella wasn't here. She encouraged the stupid kid to keep going indirectly but still. Edward watched Jakes lips as he spoke. His posture as he went on to state a nonexistent scenario where a girl dated a bloodsucker and a wolf and said the wolf was better at kissing and anything that didn't involve sucking. Edward stopped to think for a moment. Perhaps it was a guy not girl. Edward had heard of a guy. He hid a smirk. Jake was talking about a guy but said it was a girl so that Edward wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"So there wolves are better at absolutely everything." He bragged. Edward raised his eyebrows, a sudden burst of courage surging through him.

"Let's test that theory." Edward quickly walked to Jake and kissed him before he had the time to do anything other than open his mouth in protest. Edward pressed his tongue against Jacob's earning him the pleasure of making the teen's breath hitch. Normally he wouldn't have kept it going this long nor done it at all but he was too busy enjoying the warmth that entered his body as he pressed against the wolf. Jacob's heart rate rose higher than Edward had heard it before. He figured it was due to the wolf's anger over flowing but he felt little resistance.

Then a thought trickled into his mind. _He's enjoying this as much as I am_. Edward pulled away but remained close to Jakes lips. He moved over Jakes jaw to his ear.

"Don't get too horny. Bella might get angry that her puppy likes her boyfriend." Edward whispered lips against Jakes earlobe. The teen pushed him away angrily.

"Try a stunt like that again and ill castrate you." He warned.

Filled with sudden amusement Edward smirked at the wolf. "Sure there aren't more pleasurable things you'd like to do." He asked seductively approaching the teen from behind. Jakes heart skipped. He walked to the door.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He yelled as he left.

"See you later!" Edward replied teasingly. He figured no one needed to know what really happened and no one needed to know how hard it was for him to back off.

"That was rude Ed." Emmet stated slightly pissed.

"Sorry did you want to kiss Jake too. Ill go get him if you want." Edward looked at his brother who just shook his head and walked away. He knew it was bad and he felt bad but he didn't regret it. At least not yet. Edward sighed his entire family knew what he did and they were all sending the '_you shouldn't do things like that'_ thoughts. All but one Jasper. He was sending the '_are you sure you're with the right person?'_ thoughts. Edward sighed again.

Up until that kiss the only person on his mind was Bella. Bella this Bella that. As of late she was all he thought about minus the thoughts of Jake nagging and being with Bella. Up until that PDA his world was but a single word. Bella. Now his brain held so many thoughts he couldn't concentrate on a single one unless it was about that kiss. It wasn't a great kiss. But it didn't need to be. It was stuck in Edwards head and sprouting stranger less logical thoughts all ending in Jacob naked on his bed with Edward on top or bottom it didn't really matter so long as it was him. Edward hit his head against his bedroom wall. Wait. When did he get to his room?

"It doesn't help thinking about it if you don't plan on doing it." Rosalie offered. Edward snapped his head towards her wondering how she knew what he was thinking. It wasn't that obvious was it? His sister passed by talking on the phone with one of the others no doubt. Alice walked into Edward's room and stood before him rocking from the heels of her shoes to the toes.

"Yes." Edward turned sadly to the giddy girl.

"I know you got a lot on you right now but well your future is goneish and either you are going to die or you will be spending a lot of time with wolves. One in particular." She stated trying not to laugh.

"What about Bella is her future goneish too?" Edward asked hoping she said yes but at the same time wanting it to be no.

"That's the best part! Its dark if I try to stay recent but the farther I go the less often its dark. And the less often I see you." She giggled knowing Edward would usually burst into anger.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Edward stood smelling wolf.

"It's not him. Rosalie is going to be angry, the smell won't be out for a while. I hope Carlisle and Sam get this over with soon." Alice looked towards the door knowing they wouldn't until much later.

"Future changes I'm sure they'll have the renegotiations over and done with soon." Emmet reassured.

"Is Ed having a party or something?" Rosalie asked entering the room, cell in hand.

"If he were I can assure you I would no be here." Sam stated bitterly.

"Carlisle is downstairs, surely you can smell that or are you one of those useless wolves with out a nose? I feel bad for the pack-" Rosalie started.

"Then why don't you go throw them a pity party?" Edward snapped, uncertain of why he would feel the need to defend the wolf. Sam had no relation to him, other than the fact that he was Jacob's alpha and working with Carlisle. Sam smirked and nodded to Edward.

_I'm guessing what Jacob was thinking wasn't his imagination was it?_ Sam asked in his thoughts.

"I'll show you to Carlisle's study," Edward pushed past Rosalie and led the wolf down.

_Watch yourself Edward, try to make a move on another wolf and this renegotiation is over._ Sam pushed his thought into Edward's head with all his might.

"Is that a threat?" Edward asked moving close to the wolf.

_A promise._

"Sam! Welcome. Please forgive me, Vampires have work at all hours of the day. Follow me into my study. Thank you Edward." Carlisle retreated back into his study as if he were oblivious to the tension.

_Stay away Cullen or its your family's life on the line._ Sam warned before following the elder vampire.

"Jasper, I'm going out for a bit. Don't follow me or let anyone else follow me." Edward stormed out into the forest. Who was Sam to tell him he couldn't have a little fun with Jacob? Good thing he knew where Jacob patrolled at night. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
